An acoustic guitar, ukulele or other similar stringed instruments make sound by reverberating strings that are connected to the upper surface of the guitar body. These cause that surface to vibrate, like the cone of a speaker. The body of the guitar is rigid, and the shape of the enclosed volume influences the resulting sound, tone, volume, and sustain. A larger body, for example, will have a louder sound. A body which is wider at the base end of the guitar (the widest region), will have more bass response.
Modern acoustic guitars are created to make a sound as intended by the manufacturer, based on their market expectations. A guitar player often prefers, however, to create a sound that is uniquely theirs, unlike any store-bought guitar. A custom guitar, though chosen often by professional musicians, is traditionally difficult to come by, since it requires a dialog with a luthier (guitar maker). Even then, the resulting sound is limited by the woods and the shapes that can be created from wood. Special features, such as internal textures, external textures, special structural ribbing, graphics, etc, are often not possible, as they lie beyond the realm of the traditional luthier's skills. What is needed is an improved system and method for designing and creating guitars or other stringed instruments.